Sohma Family Reunion
by Animaman
Summary: 8 years after the curse is broken and nobody could be any happier. See what happens when the Sohmas get together again after finally getting the chance to enjoy nice regular lives outside of the family.
1. Prologue

SOHMA FAMILY REUNION

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or otherwise the Anime would be a bit longer.

WARNING: SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO ONLY WATCHED AND NOT THE MANGA!

Little heads-up, the timing might be a bit off, so please don't quote me and work with me on this, especially since I have no idea how Japanese School Systems work when it comes to the years and such, especially how they divide students when it comes to school years, like freshmen and seniors .

It has been about eight years since the Sohma family curse was finally broken thanks to the kindness of one Tohru Honda, although her modesty wouldn't let her take any of the credit. Eight years since Akito decided that it would be better to let the family he was chosen to lead their lives their way while also releasing the burden he kept placing on them through his anger. It was also eight years since Tohru and Kyo were finally able to fall in love and leave on their own little adventure, which included a threat from Tohru's two best friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima, about what were to happen if Kyo broke her heart, which he took very seriously.

Right now everybody was getting together inside the banquet hall, especially the one that were added to the family from the outside, such as Arisa and Saki, who are both now, Sohmas, (or Kyo's dread when it comes to Saki) and Machi Sohma, formerly Kuragi, now Yuki's wife.

The fun part of the whole thing was explaining the curse to the non-Sohmas and convincing them that it was real since they no longer have a way to prove it.

_Flashback, six years ago . . ._

_It was during their spring break from college that the usual five, plus Machi, were together at Shigure's house, while Shigure himself is out trying to avoid his editor, Mitsuru, driving her to insanity as usual. Right now Yuki just told them about the Sohma family, the curse, everything, and they got two different reactions, Arisa laughing like crazy, thinking that it is some kind of joke and Machi looking at him like he was growing a second head or not. Saki was a different story since nobody could tell what is going on in her mind._

"_Ha, ha, you're telling us that your entire family has been cursed to where you transform into an animal whenever somebody from the opposite sex hugs you!" Arisa yelled out after calming down her laughter, "Isn't that funny, Tohru?" When she didn't receive an answer, "Tohru?" She was looking at her friend who had a mixture of guilt and, for some strange reason, embarrassment, "You mean he wasn't kidding?"_

_Tohru shook her head no, "It's true," She said, to their surprise since Tohru is more of a saint when compared to the others, despite her tragic losses, "It's a secret that I wanted to tell you so bad, but I also promised that I wouldn't, so I didn't"_

"_And what if you did?" Arisa asked, giving the two boys a dangerous look that promised pain in certain places, causing a waterfall of sweat to pour down their heads, "Would they throw you back out onto the street."_

_Kyo decided to speak up, calmer now thanks to Tohru's efforts, "No, she would be forced to forget and we try to avoid her." He said, in his straight forward approach._

_Yuki stepped in and explained further._

_Flashback end_

After getting the girls up to date, especially about Hatori and his ability to erase a person's memories through some sort of hypnosis, all it did was bring them closer.

Right now everybody is getting together and catching up while waiting on two people to show up, Tohru and Kyo, with a surprise that they mentioned to everyone. When the doors to hall were heard opening, everyone turned to notice the two enter, only to have a slight shock look upon their faces . . .

Here it is, my second crack at a Fruits Basket story. As for the surprise, I'm still flipping a coin between Tohru with a baby bump or both holding twins. I should be able to figure it out when the time comes. Read & Review, and have a Merry Christmas.


	2. The Happy Couple

SOHMA FAMILY REUNION

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or otherwise the Anime would be a bit longer.

WARNING: SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO ONLY WATCHED AND NOT THE MANGA!

By the way, Akito is a girl is in this fic, I either put down he in the last chapter by accident or something went wrong with the upload.

There standing near the entrance, surrounded on most sides, stood Kyo and a eight, almost nine, month pregnant Tohru, who is currently blushing from all of the attention they were receiving. "Um, hi everyone." Tohru greeted everyone.

Kyo decided to speak up, "Come on, let's find you a seat." He said, showing everybody how much the married life has changed him.

"Sure thing Kyo." Tohru said, letting her husband help her take a load off.

When they found a chair for Tohru to sit on, a familiar stampede was felt until *SMASH!* "Oh my god, you two are going to be parents!" Kagura said, while placing her hand onto Tohru's belly, then she looked around, "Um, where's Kyo?"

"Uh, you're standing on him." Tohru answered, causing Kagura to look down to see that she was standing on Kyo's head.

After a few minutes, with Kyo in a chair next to his wife, holding an ice pack on his head where Kagura's shoeprints could be felt. Kagura stood over feeling a little embarrassed because even though she got over her crush on Kyo and enjoyed the fact that he is happily married to Tohru, she still finds a way to abuse him.

One of the main things that changed was the family's opinion and treatment towards Kyo, especially towards the better when everybody started to realize that like the rest of the zodiac members, the curse of the cat was never his choice. While it was easy to blame him for keeping the curse at bay, yet after going over the story a few times, they realized that the cat was just as much of a victim as they were. While the cat was cursed, it was because of the trickery of the rat that was the cause. As for why the Sohma Family was picked specifically, that was either a mystery on itself or something the original head of the family took to the grave with.

When the curse broke off of Akito and the ones forced to carry the spirits of the Chinese Zodiac animals, they tried to set everything right. Akito had the biggest challenge due to her being the clan head, because she made it her mission to apologize everyone she wronged due to being forced into power, the paranoia and lack of trust to others thanks to her mother's actions in the shadows. She first apologized to Yuki for using him as her personal whipping boy, which caused the emotional and mental damage, and to Hatori for not only damaging his left eye, yet also for being the one responsible for his heartbreak with Kana.

Yuki went around to tell people that he no longer wanted to be treated like some kind of royalty because he was born in the year of the rat. While most people would just enjoy being worship, spoiled or both, Yuki felt that it caused more trouble than it was worth, his mother being the prime example considering how she treated him like some kind of personal bank.

Now everybody was busy giving the happy couple their congratulations, while some are putting their hands on her belly, while also trying to keep Shigure away. "So what are you two expecting?" Arisa asked her longtime friend.

"We're having twin," Tohru said, all excited, "A boy and a girl."

"And don't you dare say it, you damn dog." Kyo said, trying to keep Shigure from making a joke about cats and kittens.

Shigure just stood there with his mouth open and a finger pointing in the air. Before he could say anything else, "And don't you dare use that sniveling victim routine of yours." Yuki said, making the boyish man drop his head down with a small cloud overhead.

"So what are you planning on naming them?" Kisa asked.

"We thought we name them Kyoko Kisa and Katsuya Kazuma Sohma." Kyo said with a smile, catching the two mentioned people off guard, "Basically since Kisa is like a little sister to Tohru and because Kazuma has been my father longer than the bastard who threw me aside due to me not being one of the main 12."

"And if it's okay with you, Hatori, we would like you to be the one to deliver them when the time comes." Tohru said, talked to the dragon, (cough, sea horse, cough) man, when he placed him hand onto her belly.

Hatori remained calm as usual, while everybody started to look at him. His lips came up to give Tohru a small smile, "It would be my pleasure." He said.

After everybody scatter back to their business, even though the happy couple are now the stars of the reunion, as well as the pain in his head, Kyo stood up to stretch his body, "If it's okay with you, I'll go catch up with people here." He said.

Turning her head while talking to Arisa and Saki, "Oh no, go ahead, this is your reunion too." Tohru said, her selfless side never dying out.

Kyo gave her a quick, yet sweet kiss on the lips and left, leaving a blushing, pregnant wife behind to her friends. While at first Arisa and Saki were weary of Kyo, now they just can't resist teasing the poor woman, or at least Arisa can't, you can never tell with Saki most of the time.

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry for it not being much, but still better than nothing. Right now I'm still getting caught up on the story, mainly the manga version. Read and Review.


End file.
